


everything for you, love

by ongnigiri



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake Angst, M/M, Ongniel, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Switching, also cliche, bottom!niel & bottom!ong both happens, lots of feelings, really failed attempt at angst, soft sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/pseuds/ongnigiri
Summary: Daniel finds out: he's not the only one capable of giving.





	everything for you, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciences/gifts), [sengen35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/gifts), [main_vocals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/main_vocals/gifts).



> what should have been my ongniel week day 7 entry :)))
> 
> for ongnation, ross especially, and for me bc here comes the most self-indulgent fic i have ever written in my life.
> 
> da, daniella, if you stumble upon this pls do not read it i cant imagine how to face you irl after this. dayne too, and all my minor mutuals haha.

 

 

 

Seongwu’s back meets the wall as soon as the door to their room closes.

All it takes is one sentence from Seongwu: _Niel, I need to take my mind off some things,_ and Daniel is ready and willing to give Seongwu whatever he would ask for.

He pushes himself against Seongwu, mouth molding against the shape of his lips so easily. One of his hand cups Seongwu’s face, thumb caressing his cheeks while the other is curled at Seongwu’s neck, pulling him impossibly close.

Their tongues dance together, a rhythm they’ve gone through over and over again.

Seongwu grunts into their kiss when Daniel rubs himself into Seongwu’s crotch, desperately hunching forward repeatedly, like a practiced routine. Seongwu pulls away, a string of saliva still connecting him to Daniel. He wipes it with the back of his hand and allows himself to moan when he feels the heat of Daniel’s hardening cock against his own.

“Niel,” He breathes, tilting his head to the side. Daniel immediately latches himself onto Seongwu’s neck and starts sucking at the skin where he knows Seongwu is the most sensitive. His other hand fall into his hips, while the other cup his cock through his pants, massaging it exactly the way Seongwu likes. It’s amazing how Daniel has memorized Seongwu’s body, like a map he’s traced a thousand times.

Then Daniel pulls away from Seongwu’s neck, smiling at the sight of Seongwu leaning his head against the door, lips parted open, panting.

“How can I help you today, hyung?” He smiles brightly with those sinful lips of his. Seongwu can’t help but chuckle.

He points at Daniel’s lips using his own, pouting while raising an eyebrow. Daniel fakes misunderstanding and leans forward to peck Seongwu at his lips, earning him a light hit on the shoulder, and Daniel pulls away laughing.

“Stop the pretense, you already know what I want.” Seongwu playfully whines.

“Why are you so addicted with my lips?”

“Mm.” Seongwu hums, contemplating. “They’re plump. Looks so pretty around my cock.”

Daniel bursts out into a chuckle. “Alright then,” He utters, pinching Seongwu’s nose a little. He can’t help it, his hyung is cute. “My lips shall serve only you tonight.” He proclaims, and Seongwu gifts him with the most beautiful smile Daniel has ever seen.

In a matter of seconds, Daniel is on his knees.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel’s favorite place in the world is the space between Seongwu’s legs. It’s where he seeks his comfort, chases his pleasure. There he forgets the weight placed on his shoulders and allows himself to float into nothingness, into his own kind of high where only Seongwu can bring him to, whether it be sucking his dick off or fucking him into oblivion.

Seongwu is  generous when it comes to Daniel, spreading his legs wide open and tugging at his hair gently so the younger’s face would be closer to his cock, too close his nose brushes with Seongwu’s pubic hair, legs wrapping around Daniel’s back to feel him even more.

At times like these does Daniel gets deluded that maybe, maybe Seongwu will give him his all.

Daniel is always passionate in everything that he does, sucking Seongwu off included. He twirls his tongue against Seongwu’s cock, sucks and makes the slickest sounds, hollowing his cheeks every now and then all the while massaging Seongwu’s balls with a hand. It’s a combination of things he does in no particular order, a combination of things that turns Seongwu into a mess of grunts and moans. It does not take long before his gentle hold on Daniel becomes a tight grip, almost pulling on the younger’s blond locks.

“Niel, Nielie- _ah_ -“

The slick and wet sounds Daniel makes reverberates into their tiny room, accompanied by Seongwu’s low moans and chants of Daniel’s name. His hold on Seongwu’s thigh is tight, fingers buried into his soft flesh, palms pushing his legs even further. Daniel had always loved it, how willing Seongwu can be, how wide he can spread himself apart for Daniel. Only for Daniel.

Daniel pulls away but not before giving Seongwu’s cock a soft kiss at the tip of its head, then pushing Seongwu’s legs upwards, bending it so his knees are on either side of the Seongwu’s face.

Seongwu breathes and peers at down at him. “What are you—“ His words get tangled at his throat as Daniel pushes his ass cheeks apart and dives to latch his lips into Seongwu’s asshole, all in a matter of a heartbeat.

His cheeks bloom into a pale shade of red, “Didn’t I-“ He moans. “Niel, I’m shy.”

Daniel can’t help but smile against Seongwu’s ass, pinching the older’s thigh a little as a sign of his adoration. They haven’t really done this as much as they are on each other, only finding out its glory five wild nights ago, and though Seongwu had always been bold and confident of himself, the idea of him being so exposed right in front of Daniel’s face makes him embarrassed like a teenager.

“Ss-kay.” Daniel manages between his slurps. “hyung,” another one. “tastes,” and another, “good.” He says, before giving Seongwu a solid lick, tongue lingering at his rim longer than necessary.

Seongwu becomes a mess of moans, hands grasping at the sheets tightly and Daniel loves it. Love the way his name comes out from Seongwu’s lips like his favorite poem, _Daniel, niel, dan, niellie,_ love the beautiful sounds that come out from those pretty lips of his, only for the two of them to hear.

He presses his tongue against Seongwu’s hole in round motions, hot and wet. Then his mouth travels to the inside of his thighs as he presses a finger against Seongwu’s asshole, lingering there for a minute before he pushes it inside. He grunts as heat envelopes him immediately, while his other hand goes back to fist Seongwu’s cock, albeit lazily, loving the way it twitches with his gentle hold.

“Fuck, Dan.” Seongwu is starting to see stars.

Daniel smirks as he inserts another finger, continuing with his ministrations. “Will do, hyung.”

It doesn’t take long before he decides Seongwu is stretched enough and Daniel sits up, grabbing the condom he hid just under the mattress and wrapping it on his dick. He kneels, lifting up Seongwu’s legs and lining his hole with his cock.

Seongwu laughs. “It’s always this position, Niel, so boring.”

 “And yet you always seek for my boring dick.” Daniel snorts, pressing his hard cock against Seongwu’s entrance, to which the latter grunts. “I fuck better like this, that’s why.” He reasons, but the truth is Daniel just likes to see Seongwu’s face while they’re on it, wants to engrave in his head the expressions that cross his face as he fucks him. He thinks Seongwu is beautiful as he is, but even more so with Daniel inside him.

He pushes himself forward, allows himself to drown in Seongwu.

It’s amazing how Seongwu is still so tight after all the times they have done this, and yet how easily he can swallow Daniel inside him wholly, walls wrapping around Daniel’s cock firmly. Daniel loves the heat, loves filling Seongwu.

Daniel thinks he’ll never get tired of this.

He doesn’t have a particular sequence; Daniel starts with a progressing pace before his thrust becomes faster, then he slows down, hips rolling in relaxed motions, leaning down to leave kisses on Seongwu’s chest.  Seongwu is breathing heavily beneath him, reciprocating with the sweetest of sounds, a string of sinful _ah’s_ he makes as Daniel gets deep into him, sounds that Daniel would do anything for just to hear.

“You’re driving me insane.” Seongwu manages in between his moans.

 _No, you. You drive me insane._ Daniel doesn’t say.

He smirks instead, masking his crumbling confidence. “Come for me, hyung?” He teases, and then he’s going faster, straightening his back but not too much for his head to hit the top bunk. He lifts Seongwu’s one leg over his shoulder for a better angle, hitting that spot he knows will drive Seongwu to the edge. Their skins are slapping against each other as Daniel sinks deep, pulls away, sinks deeper. Their bed is shaking with the intensity and Seongwu’s moans turns in to quiet screams. He just hopes no one passes by their door or notices a thing.

Seongwu comes before Daniel, spilling over stomach. He looks too beautiful that it doesn’t take much time before Daniel comes as well, spilling on the condom inside Seongwu. He quickly pulls out and removes the condom from himself and throw it into the plastic they always have prepared at the foot of the bed.

“That was amazing, Niel. You’re so good as always.” Seongwu is smiling when Daniel attends back to him, and Daniel feels his heart skip a beat. “Thank you.”

It’s always at times like this, when they have just finished a good fuck and still smell like sex, when Seongwu looks absolutely wrecked beneath Daniel, skin peppered with pinks and reds, when he thanks Daniel for the good time, does Daniel’s greed gets grower in his chest, and he starts wanting to be somewhere else on Seongwu’s life, somewhere more significant than the space between his legs.

Seongwu reaches out to wipe Daniel’s hair away from his forehead. “Thank you, Niel.” He mutters with a genuine smile, and Daniel feels a little bit more in love.

“And you said I’m boring.” He leans down, scooting against Seongwu’s side, then pressing a kiss on Seongwu’s forehead.

“but anything for you, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel isn’t exactly sure when the thing between him and Seongwu started, their stressful days a tad too many for him to figure it out. Living as members of a trend group proves to be exhausting to the bones, and even though it is his dream, their dream, the pressure of it all sometimes reach a certain point of threshold where it becomes too much to hold anymore. Daniel can’t really pinpoint which of their particularly hard nights has led the two of them into this arrangement.

However, Daniel knew exactly _how_ it started.

Daniel was tired, Seongwu was gloomy for reasons Daniel didn’t want to pry on further. Even though he was exhausted himself, Daniel was supporting Seongwu by offering whatever he could do for the older.

“How can I help you, hyung? Do you want a cup of coffee? I can go out if you want me to buy you one.” Daniel had offered, yet Seongwu had just stared with his eyebrows knitted, thoughts too deep that Daniel shies under his burning gaze. After a few minutes of no response, Daniel turns to leave.

Before he could grab for the door, though,  Seongwu’s hand swiftly wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back.

“Coffee will make it even worse. What I need right now is distraction.” He had stated, and for some reason his breathing is heavy. Daniel’s eyebrows furrow in concern.

“Do you want to watch a movie, hyung? Or do you want to sneak out? I could convince Jisung hyung to co—”

“Can you kiss me, Daniel?” Seongwu had asked all of a sudden, cutting Daniel’s mid-sentence. His world seemed to have stopped at that very moment, with those very few words, halted for a split second before abruptly spinning around like a rollercoaster. Daniel felt dizzy as if he wasn’t hearing things right, he had to double check he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Excuse me, can you- can you repeat that?”

Seongwu shakes his head, “No, let me rephrase it.” He had let go of his hold on Daniel’s wrist only to grip at the collar of his shirt. “Kiss me, Daniel.” He commanded with a hint of urgency and eyes that are drowning Daniel with its intensity.

“Kiss me.” He repeated, and Daniel found himself hypnotized and leaning forward, unable to resist the gravity that is pulling him towards Seongwu.

One second, he was hesitating. The next, his lips were on Seongwu’s.

Daniel had never thought that Seongwu would taste so sweet.

So sweet, and yet vicious, heavy. A reflection of the mess that is Seongwu.

“Kiss me again.” Seongwu whispered as soon as they part, and as if in autopilot, Daniel just found himself automatically conceding and diving into a kiss once again, this time deeper, lips molding against Seongwu’s perfectly.

From then on they shared many, many kisses— kisses that soon turn into something more desperate, touches that will water the greed Seongwu had unknowingly planted inside Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let me help you, hyung.”

Daniel snatches Seongwu’s tangled earphones from his grip, fingers working on untangling it as they walk back to their van. It’s been a whole minute of watching Seongwu get frustrated with his own messy antics, and Daniel just wants to help.

Daniel is just as untidy as Seongwu, but atleast he’s better in fixing his own mess. He untangles the earphones in under a minute, giving it back to Seongwu.

Seongwu plugs the earphones into his phone, but doesn’t play anything, just slings the chord over his shoulder. He looks tired as they walk the wide parking lot, eager to plop himself on a seat. They had just finished filming for a variety show, Seongwu, Jisung and him, and Daniel can imagine how drained Seongwu must feel now, knowing he isn’t physically inclined anyway. He thinks he could carry Seongwu to their van just to help him a little bit, but that would be a little overboard.

Then Seongwu huffs and rearranges the strap of his sling bag on his shoulder.

Daniel notices, of course. He notices everything Seongwu does, each of his reactions, the blink of his eyes. He grabs Seongwu’s bag away from the owner, draping it over his shoulder, not minding the protests coming from the older as he leans away, keeping the bag out of Seongwu’s reach.

Seongwu soon gives up and pouts. “I told you it’s okay. I’m a man, Daniel.”

Daniel laughs. “It’s not about being a man, hyung. I just want to do things for you.”

From the behind them, Jisung scoffs. Daniel tilts his head to send him a glare.

“Aw, I feel so loved. You’re truly the best, Dan.” Seongwu exclaims, his crooked teeth showing as he laughs and Daniel thinks it’s just most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

When they reach the van, Daniel opens the door for Seongwu.

When the ride starts, Daniel offers his shoulders to Seongwu.

While he dreams, Daniel prays he only dreams good things.

God, Seongwu could have asked for the stars and Daniel would fly his way into space to get it for him.

He thinks he would do everything for Seongwu, even give him pleasure in its temporary form.

“You’re spoiling him too much.” Jisung’s voice suddenly echoes inside the van in the middle of the ride home. He’s looking at them through the rear view mirror as Daniel struggles to adjust the air conditioner so it wouldn’t hit Seongwu’s face directly, without having to move too much to not disturb the sleeping figure on his shoulder.

“Too loud, hyung.” Daniel hushes.

Jisung rolls his eyes. “I’ve never seen you so whipped, Kang Daniel.” He turns his head so he is now looking directly at Daniel. “You treat him like he’s the most precious pearl in the world. It’s disgusting.”

Daniel holds himself back from laughing, not wanting his shaking shoulders to stir Seongwu awake. “He is.”

Jisung makes a face. “Are you dating now or what?”

Daniel glances at Seongwu’s sleeping face, then shakes his head at Jisung.

“He just needs me as a distraction.”

The older furrows his eyebrows at him, disagreement apparent in his expression. “Have you ever thought, maybe it’s more than that?”

Daniel chuckles, heart clenching in his chest. “I do get deluded sometimes.” He really does, especially when Seongwu looks like the eager one, legs spread wide open, impatient for Daniel to wreck him.

Jisung rolls his eyes again, before turning back to lean into his seat. “Give yourself some credit, Daniel. It’s hard not to love you.” He pauses, thinks through his next words. “Give Seongwu some too, the guy can fall in love.” He looks at Daniel again, through the rear view window. “And if maybe you allow yourself to look at it properly, you can see he can give as much as you do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How can I help you today, hyung?”

Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwu’s waist as soon as they get inside their room, burying his face on Seongwu’s neck. His solo schedules had kept him away from the rest of the group for quite some time, and it’s been so long since they last touched. It’s no surprise to him when Seongwu not so subtly dragged him away right after dinner.

Seongwu giggles in his arms, pushing him away a little to be able to look at his face. “I want cuddles.”

“Just cuddles?” Daniel makes a face, as if he couldn’t believe it.

Seongwu hits him playfully at his shoulders. “I know I love your lips and your cock, but I missed your cuddles.” He kisses Daniel at the corner of his lips. “I missed you.”

Daniel’s world seemed to stop at that moment, his heart starting to beat erratically in his chest.

 _I missed you,_ it echoes in his head.

He misses Daniel.

Daniel, and not his just the comfort he offers? Not just the pleasure he can give?

Just, Daniel?

Daniel shakes his head lightly, not wanting to get carried away.

His action seemed to be a little too obvious, for Seongwu is now looking at him worriedly. “Is anything wrong?”

Daniel waves a dismissive hand. “Nothing, hyung. I think I ate too much beef earlier.” He drags Seongwu into the bed, plopping the both of them down on the bottom bunk. “Now that I think about it, you didn’t eat much.”

Seongwu snuggles closer, chest against Daniel’s. “I’m not really into beef, I would rather have pork.”

“You’re the one who ordered beef, though? What was that for then?”

Seongwu chuckles, tilting his head to be able to look at Daniel’s face. “It’s for you, stupid. Only for you.”

Daniel heart stop for a split-second, before it beats fast and wild against his chest. Seongwu is in his arms right now, eyes directed at no one but him, looking so beautiful in his oversized shirt, telling him he ordered beef even if he doesn’t really like it because Daniel does.

His hopes are dangerously rising up his throat; Daniel swallows them back.

“H-hyung, what are we?”

Seongwu’s eyebrows furrow briefly, before he breaks into another smile.  “Boyfriends, what else?” He hums as he answers nonchalantly, but then he sees the hint of surprise that flashes through Daniel’s face, how his droopy eyes suddenly widened and his ears color red, looking scandalized. Seongwu leans away from his hold. “Wait, we weren’t?”

“What the fuck, Kang Daniel?” Seongwu’s eyes widen, he sits up as he pushes Daniel away.  “All these time you were fucking me and I’m not even your boyfriend?”

Daniel’s head hit the bed post, making Daniel rub his head in pain, but he dismisses it easily, looking back at Seongwu. “Hyung, I’m so sorry— I just thought—”

“Thought what?” Seongwu tries his best not to reach out to Daniel and kiss where it hurts.

Daniel’s thoughts run back to Jisung’s words, to Seongwu agreeing to shoulder some individual schedules so Daniel wouldn’t have to do it, to the countless of times Seongwu made sure their meals during tapings doesn’t have shrimp, and the times he ordered beef when he preferred pork— he had his own ways of taking care of him, yet Daniel failed to see it. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I’m so dumb.”

After a minute of silence, Seongwu speaks again. “I bet you don’t even remember when I confessed to you.” He adds, bitter.

Daniel’s eyes widen. “You confessed to me?”

It’s Seongwu’s turn to look scandalized. “I asked you to kiss me!”

“That’s not a confession, hyung!”

Seongwu looks offended, eyebrows knitted together. Daniel reaches out for his hand, but Seongwu is quick to avoid it. “Well sorry for not being the best at delivering my feelings, but I tried my best!” They’re already screaming at each other’s faces at this point, Daniel at one end of the bed and Seongwu at the other, a lot farther than when they first entered the room. Daniel couldn’t find the words to say, so he stays quiet, staring at Seongwu’s fuming face.

Then there’s a knock on the door, three knocks, their leader announcing his presence.

“The kids are worried. Is everything alright?” comes in Jisung’s voice, and Daniel just wants to run into him.

“It’s okay.” Seongwu answers for them, yet there is a heavy weight in his tone, an indication that everything is not as okay as he claimed it to be. Jisung has possibly gotten it, for there is a long pause before he replies,

“I don’t think so. Call me when you can’t settle this on your own.”

There’s a long stretch of silence that goes on as soon as Jisung leaves, Seongwu wallowed in his own thoughts, Daniel not knowing what to say. Daniel just stays rooted in his seat, scared that anything he could do may cause further damage.

After a few minutes— when Daniel least expects it— Seongwu shifts closer to him and places his hand on his knee.  “It’s because you’re always the one giving, isn’t it?” He’s frowning, yet he looks much calmer now, but upset still. Daniel just wants to turn back time and to never have said a thing. “Because you’re always the one doing the work for me? Because I haven’t—“ He pauses. Breathes. “touched you like you touch me.”

“Because it’s always you who do everything for us? But let me tell you, Niel. I want you. I want to pleasure you just as much.”

“That’s not true, hyung.” Daniel shakes his head, resting his hand on top of Seongwu’s. It’s really not even about their roles in sex; Daniel is happy enough to be the one pleasuring Seongwu. Daniel is just too apprehensive for his own accord most of the time, but who can be confident enough when it comes to Ong Seongwu? Even the most beautiful man in the world would buckle in the knees when it comes to him. “I’m just— I’ve always been confident, hyung. I’m not the most handsome but I’ve always been content with myself. But when it comes to you i— I don’t know. I lose all of my confidence.”

Seongwu sighs. “Kang Daniel, every woman in this country would literally do anything to marry you.”

“But they’re not you, hyung. They don’t matter like you do.”

Seongwu remains silent as Daniel said those words, biting his lips as he thinks through every word exchanged. Then he’s inching closer to Daniel, making the younger hold his breath as Seongwu comes closer and closer and lands a light peck on his cheeks.

“I like you.” Seongwu breathes, looking at Daniel in the eyes. “I guess it all boils down to me not being able to say it like a proper adult. I mean, I thought you would have gotten it, Daniel. I asked you to kiss me, god. That shit was embarrassing to pull. What did you even think of that? That we were fuck buddies? Oh my god—“

Seongwu’s words are interrupted when it’s Daniel who leans in this time, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I like you too.” He whispers, and Seongwu smiles, before he leans in for once more.

Daniel could not count how many kisses they’ve already had— deep and passionate, small sudden pecks, some of it he thinks he stole in the heat of the moment— but this, this kiss, just Daniel’s lips lightly resting against Seongwu’s for a long stretch of seconds, Daniel thinks this tops it all.

“I’m new to this, Daniel.” Seongwu says when they part, “the liking-a-guy thing. Fuck, I didn’t even know how to deal with dicks other than my own.” Daniel laughs, Seongwu hits him on his shoulder. “I’m being serious!”

Daniel pulls him into a hug, his strong arms instantly enveloping Seongwu. He places a kiss on his forehead, giggling when Seongwu whines about Daniel dismissing his dilemma. “It wasn’t about that, hyung really.” He assures, pulling away to be able to look at Seongwu in the eye. “So, cuddles?”

 “Mm. My mind has changed. No more cuddles.” He pouts, and then he’s pulling away.

Daniel panics for a moment. “What? No- what do you—“

“Cuddles are cancelled.” Seongwu smirks, mischieveous, and there’s something about it that makes Daniel shiver in his seat.

There’s a spark on Seongwu’s eyes when he tells Daniel, “Let me fuck you tonight.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Usually, Daniel is the one doing most of the work. He loves pampering Seongwu, loves taking care of the older until he becomes weak, panting and sweating beneath him. But tonight, after all those commotion and Daniel finding out he was already Seongwu’s boyfriend for two good months, Seongwu insists they turn the table around.

“Does it feel good, Niel?” Seongwu asks, thumb caressing the tip of Daniel’s cock as Daniel lies down on the bed, but he could only respond with a whimper, hips suddenly jolting when Seongwu runs his palm over his slit. “I take that as a yes.” Seongwu has the audacity to laugh as Daniel melts in his hands.

For someone who claimed he doesn’t know how to deal with dicks other than his own, Seongwu is pretty fucking good.

Daniel is the one weak under Seongwu right now, hands grasping the sheets and out of breath with just Seongwu’s hand doing all the work.  Seongwu’s hold is sensual, slow like he’s treasuring every inch of friction with Daniel’s cock, hands already wet from Daniel’s precum. He keeps on twitching the more Seongwu runs his palms over his length, and he hears Seongwu laughing at him.

_The nerve._

Daniel can already feel his release, the feeling of Seongwu’s hand instead of his own around his cock already enough to drive him to the edge, but he concentrates, knowing there are even better things in store for him.

Seongwu proves it right when without a warning, he leans forward and licks at Daniel’s head, making Daniel’s whole body jolt in its position. Seongwu continues licking Daniel, running his tongue along his shaft, then taking in his cock, just at the tip, bobbing his head up and down, and Daniel’s knees are starting to feel weak.

And it’s so easy, so easy to lock Seongwu with his thighs and just shove his mouth down his cock, because Seongwu is taking his sweet time teasing him with his movements, and all Daniel really wants is the feeling of Seongwu’s throat against the head of his cock. But he wouldn’t do that to Seongwu, not to his precious hyung.

It takes a few attempts of Daniel pushing his hips upwards before Seongwu finally gives in and envelopes all of Daniel inside his mouth. It takes all of his willpower to prevent himself from thrusting forward into Seongwu.

Daniel gathers what is left in his strength to lift himself and peer at Seongwu, and he doesn’t regret any bit of energy spent because before his eyes, Seongwu is looking so beautiful with his lips wrapped around his cock.

“Ss- big, niel,” He manages to say with Daniel still inside him, almost incomprehensible, and Daniel just grunts with the friction.

Daniel doesn’t notice when Seongwu reached out for the lube, but one finger is already waiting at Daniel’s entrance, lingering there for a minute until Daniel spreads his legs wider apart and lifts his hip up.

“hyung,” He pleads.

Seongwu releases Daniel from his mouth and leans away as he laughs again; he keeps on laughing as if he finds all of this amusing. Daniel doesn’t even care about that at the moment, though, he just wants Seongwu inside him.

Daniel’s plea is granted as Seongwu pushes in the first finger. His face scrunches a little, the feeling a little too unfamiliar. He’s holding his breath as the finger move inside him when Seongwu hovers over him, a smile on his face.

“You look beautiful, love.”

_No, you look beautiful._

He captures Daniel in a kiss and Daniel easily gives in, opening his mouth to accommodate Seongwu easily. Seongwu is a pro in kissing, something Daniel found out two months ago. His tongue twirls and pushes inside his’, lips molding against Daniel’s perfectly. It’s one of their deep, passionate kiss that has Daniel almost losing grasp of anything else. He almost forgets about the entire world until Seongwu inserts the second finger.

Seongwu pulls away from the kiss, smiling as he leans his head against Daniel shoulder, fingers still working inside him. He holds on to Seongwu’s arms, trying hard not to grip too tight as Seongwu hits just on the right spots.

It’s only when Seongwu pulls away to reach a pack of condom does Daniel realize that he’s still partly clothed unlike Daniel, his pants still buttoned. Daniel musters whatever is left of his strength to sit up and reach for him, unbuttoning his pants hastily as he opens the pack in his hands.

He pulls Seongwu’s pants down, and then soon after his boxers, making Seongwu’s already hard cock to spring out of it. He grabs the condom from Seongwu’s hand as Seongwu wriggles out of the clothes and throws it on the floor. He then wraps it around his length for him, making Seongwu burst into a small chuckle.

“I can do this on my own.”

Daniel looks up and smirks. “But I want to do it for you.”

Seongwu pushes him to lie down on his back as soon as he finishes in his task. He positions himself in between Daniel’s legs, knees on either side of Daniel.

“This position for you too, hyung?”

“I was kidding when I said it’s boring.” Seongwu pouts at him. “And I want to see your face.” He smiles and for goddamn’s sake, they’re in the middle of having sex, yet hearing those words from Seongwu makes him blush like a teenager; Daniel’s heart beats even wilder.

Seongwu lifts his legs, and Daniel wonders if maybe they’re too heavy. He helps Seongwu by lifting himself up but all of his strength goes down the drain as soon as Seongwu enters inside him. Seongwu possibly notices it, the sudden weight of Daniel, as his grip on him tightens even more.

Daniel is tight. He knows he keeps on clenching around Seongwu, making the older grunt in his place. Everything is foreign, uncharted territory. He’s grasping at their sheets once more, eyes closed in concentration, when Seongwu places his palm on his cheeks.

“Relax, Niel.” He says, and Daniel feels himself calming down a little.

Seongwu starts slow, in consideration with Daniel adjusting himself, but once he starts to speed up, he keeps it up, going in and out of Daniel in that constant pace. Seongwu keeps himself close to Daniel, not wanting his head to hit the top bunk. He grabs Daniel’s dick and plays with it in his hands as he fucks Daniel.

Their skins slap against each other, and their small bed is shaking with the intensity of it all. Daniel keeps on moaning beneath Seongwu, some of it borderline cries. He does his best to lift his legs once again, wrapping them around Seongwu’s waist, wanting him closer.

“Seongwu—“

Then Seongwu slows down for a little while, leaning down to press a kiss onto Daniel’s shoulder.

“Does it feel good, Niel?” Daniel is all smooth thrust and hip rolls, but Seongwu— Seongwu fucks like a god, sharp thrusts and right angles, hitting Daniel’s sweet spot every so often it sends Daniel on high.

It doesn’t just feel good, fuck, Daniel feels like he’s floating in the clouds.

“Tell me it feels good.”

Daniel doesn’t. Instead, he pulls Seongwu by the neck for a kiss, tongues dancing with each other instantly. Daniel has always been a man of action, preferring it over words. But then Seongwu is frowning at him when the part so Daniel chuckles and tells him anyway.

“It feels great.” He confirms, and Seongwu takes it as his cue to go back to his fast pace, surprising Daniel who’s one hand goes back to grasping at the sheets, the other gripping at Seongwu’s arm.

It doesn’t take long before Daniel comes, Seongwu’s name at the tip of his tongue as he does. Seongwu follows just after a few thrusts, spilling over the condom while still inside Daniel. He pulls away, holding onto Daniel’s shoulder for support.

Daniel’s knees are too weak to do anything. Usually he’d be the one to clean them up after, but Seongwu is already at his feet, grabbing a towel to clean up after their mess.

Daniel is still in a haze, falling in and out of sleep constantly as Seongwu moves around the room. He’s still catching his breath, chest heaving up and down as he lies boneless in his bed, and yet he feels ecstatic. He only shakes himself awake when he finally feels the bed sinking back with Seongwu’s weight.

He smiles, wide and bright, like he wasn’t just spent to the bones.

“That was amazing.” He reaches one hand to cup Sengwu’s cheeks. “Thank you, hyung. Thank you for trying something you haven’t done before, for stepping out of your comfort zone. Thank you, really, hyung.”

“Do I need to remind you how you removed honorifics with me while screaming just my name?” Seongwu chuckles, Daniel pouts a little. “I didn’t think you’d be louder than me.”

Daniel grimaces, wanting to deny it, but knowing he didn’t have the right to do so for Seongwu was indeed right. Blushing, he wonders if they should install soundproofing in their room in the future. He lifts up his hands to hide the blush in his cheeks, but Seongwu is quick to block him from doing so.

Seongwu leans in, placing a soft peck at his lips, a sweet, chaste kiss.

“but everything for you, love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so that was the long overdue smut from me, because i input so many points and these feelings and even attempted and failed at angst bc i realized i just wanted ongniel happy damn it. this was just a drabble really, but it got longer and longer and here we are.
> 
> this is mostly inspired by our leader, spy's post:  everything for you, love 
> 
>  
> 
> and this playlist from ross in wikang filipino is the spark of my want and need to write smut:  biyaheng alapaap 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, im not really good in smut so thank you to anyone who will read this self-indulgent fic lol
> 
> @ongnigiri_


End file.
